A little bit of you and me
by Devil Malik
Summary: somewhat SHOUNEN-AI! One-shot. Kinda thought it up after listening to some .hack//SIGN music. Just the hikaris talkin' about their yamis and vice-versa (focuses more on M and M though). Guess you could call it fluff.


Good morrow, fellow fanfiction readers. Yes, I have made yet another ONE- SHOT. -_- (Ra, onna, what is WRONG WITH YOU?!) This is pretty much just something to help me somewhat existant writing skills. The Truth or Dareness was originally a one-shot, buuut since the reviews demanded another chapter, I'm hoping I can eventually get myself to make one *slams head on wall* So ON WITH THE FIC! *attempts to crack knuckles* Damn, did it already..  
  
Disclaimer: (akuma.) My name is NOT Kazuki Takahashi, so I obviously do NOT own this wonderful series 4Kids ruined. ..And I bet I spelled his name wrong! (or..her! Er..IT'S!!)  
  
***~***~***~***~***~***  
  
The evening was fresh and beautiful, just like the three hikaris lying in the grass together, staring up into the green leaves of Summer trees. A soft breeze brushed their faces, "aah, this is wonderful..", whispered Ryou. "aa.." agreed Malik and Yuugi. All three were in a small circle, heads together, recalling past events. Before, Malik and his psychotic yami, more-so just his psychotic yami, were trying to destroy the pharaoh, which just so happened to be little Yuugi's yami. Not to mention Yami Bakura..Now all three of them were there together, friends.  
  
But at that moment, their three yamis came down the sidewalk(A/N: They're at some random park, just so ya know), as Yami Bakura called out (stained with sarcasm), "Oi! The almighty pharaoh says it is getting late and that we shall depart before the flying squirrels eat us!" This earned a smack on the head from the said pharaoh, and a snicker from Yami Malik.  
  
The hikaris all sat up at the same time, and almost instinctively pointed their infamous puppy-dog eyes at their yamis.  
  
"Just a few more minutes, Yami-san??" asked Yuugi.  
  
"Pleeeeeeease??" pleaded Ryou and Malik, clapping their hands together.  
  
The yamis stood there for a moment, staring at their hikaris--Yami Malik and Yami Bakura twitching violently--who seemed to have little sparkles floating around them somehow..  
  
Yami finally cut the silence, "Sure, but just a few, it's getting colder too, come on you two..", as he dragged his fellow twitching yamis to a nearby bench, facing the empty playground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou, Yuugi and Malik lay back down on the cool grass. After a moment of silence, Ryou finally inquired, "Yuugi? Do you really like your yami?"  
  
Puzzled, Yuugi answered, "..Yes, really. A pair that can never be separated, dark and light..should never be.."  
  
"hmm, do you love him?" Malik asked eagerly, noticing Yuugi was now somewhat daydreaming  
  
Yuugi blushed. "I-in a sense.."  
  
"Oh faa," Malik scoffed.  
  
"*ahem* Well, uh, how about you Ryou? Do you like yours?"  
  
Ryou thought about it for a moment. "....yes. Yes. I can't really explain it, it's just a warm feeling when we're together, that used to be hot pain but not so much anymore, but it's like we were never meant to be apart. Ha, guess you could say I love him too, ne?"  
  
"Like what Yuugi was saying.." Malik said, now staring up at the trees instead of his friends. What about him? What did he think?  
  
"What do you think of yours Malik??"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(just after they sat down, Marik, Bakura, Yami) They were all silent, apparently just watching the one mother still out playing with her son in the sandbox. Well actually this can only REALLY be said for Yami, the other two were just bored out of their minds.  
  
"Ra, what do they DO over there?!" Marik almost yelled. Then after thinking about it, turned around slowly to see them still lying in a circle. "whew..", he sighed, pretending to wipe sweat off his head.  
  
"Tch, hentai..", Yami said.  
  
Bakura was staring into space, eyes glazed, apparently concentrating. Marik waved his hand in front of Bakura's face, nothing. But then he knew something the pharaoh currently did not, and started staring too.  
  
But Yami, after a moment, caught on, and whapped Bakura's head, knocking him out of his trance. "What the hell..?!" (Marik: DAMMIT! They were just on mine!)  
  
"Well aren't you two trusting," Yami scolded, "Spying on your hikaris.."  
  
"Heh, speak for yourself, pharaoh" Bakura retorted, "don't think I haven't seen you peeking over your shoulder every five seconds all night" Yami blushed.  
  
Marik smirked, "Buuut, I guess you don't want to hear all the wonderful things your little fluffball said about you.."  
  
Yami stared at them (still clearly blushing), and twitched. "..I'm having trouble figuring out if you're being sarcastic or not."  
  
Bakura gasped. "AH! Us??", and both tried the infamous puppy-dog eyes, failing miserabley.  
  
"Tch..", Yami chuckled. (he laughs at their baka-ness)  
  
Bakura moved closer to Yami, and asked in a mock innocent act, "So, uh, what do you think of YOUR hikari, hm?"  
  
Yami scooched away from Bakura, and blushed, "Well, I am quite fond him. The most innocent little angel I've ever seen. Oh-so-sweet." He was smiling at all the wonderful little things Yuugi did every day that just seemed so much cuter when he did them. The way dressed every morning, the way he looked when slept, when he'd trip and laugh it off, even when he ate he loved it. (A/N: duuude..O_o)  
  
Meanwhile Bakura and Marik's faces screwed up in digust and amusement at Yami's strange blush/wide smile look. Until Marik finally called, "I don't know WHAT you're thinking but you're looking a liiiittle strange right now.." And Yami snapped out of his little fantasy. Bakura snickered maniacally. (that he does oh-so-freakishly-well)  
  
"Oh, come on!" Yami shouted, embarrassed. "You saw them before, it was like there was a beautiful, glowing aura of light all around them, it just draws you to them. Even you two can't say you don't see it"  
  
Marik and Bakura growled in unison as they suddenly found the grass very appealing. They knew all too well he was right. "heh, guess I don't have to ask then.."  
  
'I didn't know you enjoyed torture..' Thought Bakura, now also blushing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(after the second whap on Bakura's head) "What do you think of yours, Malik?" Ryou asked.  
  
Malik was silent.  
  
"Malik?"  
  
".."  
  
Ryou and Yuugi sat up to look at Malik, whose eyes were closed. They giggled cutely at this.  
  
"Isn't he adorable when he sleeps??" whispered a grinning Yuugi.  
  
"Why yes, for we are the hikaris! Almighty gods of cuteness!" Ryou declared as he flexed his muscles, and Yuugi laughed, "It's true!"  
  
So they both got down again and lay next to a sleeping Malik, and closed their eyes, lastly thinking of their yamis.  
  
`~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~`  
  
Yami finally stood, stretching his arms. All the streetlights were on, and the woman had long since gone. "I'm thinking we should leavvve, now."  
  
"Yes, master.." Marik obeyed sarcastically, he and Bakura also standing.  
  
They walked down the sidewalk a little ways, and Yami called Yuugi several times with no answer. "Oh no.." He ran onto the grass toward his light's resting spot, Bakura and Marik "fast walking". They met him at the spot, and Marik gasped.  
  
"HA!! I KNEW IT!!", he yelled looking at the sleeping hikaris.  
  
"Oh shut up, they were just sleeping," Bakura informed the freaking out Marik.  
  
Marik twitched, "yesss, but they were sleeping WITH EACH OTHER, weren't they?!" Bakura started to think about this..  
  
"knew ya carrred.." Yami whispered.  
  
"FAA!!" screamed Bakura and Marik in unison. (we all know it's true..)  
  
Yami leaned down and picked up his Yuugi (heh.), cradling him in his arms, "....Well?" Bakura also cradled Ryou, blushing madly, but Marik heeved Malik over his shoulder and started walking without them.  
  
"Oi, he's asleep, Marik, not DEAD!" Yami called out. And with a disgruntled sigh Marik cradled his hikari.  
  
They then walked TOGETHER on the long, winding sidewalk. Yuugi and Ryou eventually woke up, Marik being tortured with all four of them staring at him holding Malik. (he's walking in the somewhat front) Marik was starting to twitch constantly. 1. That, and 2. he desperately wanted to know what his hikari thought of him!! (sigh) He then felt Malik move a bit in his arms, and mumbling something..  
  
"He's like..half of me..so..why shouldn't I like him..I mean..I do..somehow..a little...strange though..", he shifted again, "..dark..warm..feeling.."  
  
Marik clearly blushed, barely keeping his legs moving. But he slowly leaned over Malik, wanting to know..(Yami, Yuugi and Ryou fidgeted, Bakura watched smirking)  
  
"Do you..like me??" Marik asked quietly to Malik.  
  
Malik didn't move or say anything, and Marik sighed. 'Guess it was too good to be true, huh? But Bakura's still here, oh yeah..' Still, it would hurt if half of your own soul hated you.  
  
But at that moment, the light tugged his yami's shirt, and opened his eyes, staring at his yami, unsaid emotion all in his eyes. Marik finally stopped walking and looked blankly back at his light. After a long pause and many awkward stares from the others, Marik was about to put down his hikari, when Malik objected, "Wait..could you..keep holding me??"  
  
Marik's eyes flashed with emotion for just a second as he obeyed, and Malik stuffed his head into the dumbfounded yami's chest, like this was the last time they would see each other again.  
  
Bakura and Yami walked up behind him and gave him congratulating pats on the back, both smirking. They all started walking together again, Marik grinning winningly. 'Oh yeah..I rule..'  
  
***~***~***~***~***~***  
  
Tell me, did that suck @$$ or what?? But thank you for enduring. I DIDN'T COPY ANY O' THIS!!! Heheh...COOKIE!! 


End file.
